No juzgues un libro por su portada
by Lau Aliice Cullen M
Summary: En ocasiones juzgamos a las personas y las tildamos de esto o aquello sin razón. Bella se da cuenta de ésto demasiado tarde cuando ya el daño está hecho. Reflexión.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa Stephenie Mayer, la trama no puedo decir que es mía pues es una reflexión que me compartieron y ahora quiero compartirla con ustedes a través de esta adaptación.**

"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada." - Anónimo.

Era un día común y corriente en el Mercy West*, reconocido centro médico en la localidad de Seattle, la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las paredes de vidrio que revestían el majestuoso hospital, hogar de paso para muchos pacientes que no podían regresar a casa con sus familias.

La sala de emergencias no se encontraba abarrotada por pacientes y doctores corriendo de allí para acá como se acostumbraba ver, sólo unos pocos cubículos eran utilizados para realizar unas cuantas suturas por caídas, en su mayoría pequeños accidentes sin mayor trascendencia.

Pero era de esperarse que algún trauma llegara a interrumpir la tranquilidad del establecimiento, el sueño atrasado de algunos residentes o internos y la comida de otros. Un niño de aproximadamente 5 años llegaba con una extraño objeto de metal atravesando su pecho, parecía ser parte de alguna reja, su madre preocupada, entró corriendo pidiendo ayuda justo detrás de los paramédicos. No dudaron ni un segundo, no podían llamar a otro que no fuera el Dr. Cullen, jefe de cardiología y uno de los mejores cirujanos del país.

Contestó la llamada lo antes posible, partió de inmediato del lugar en el que se encontraba y entró deprisa al hospital con restos de lluvia en su cuerpo lo que era de esperarse con la tormenta que se desataba fuera, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y prácticamente corrió hacía el quirófano, pero en su camino se encontró con la ansiosa madre del niño caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de espera.

-Él es el Dr. Edward Cullen, es quien operará al pequeño Chris- le comunicó una de las enfermeras que se encontraba allí a la muchacha de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño quien desató todo su enojo y frustración al verlo.

-¿Por qué se tardó tanto? – Gritó colérica- ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo ahí adentro y usted no hace nada!

- Cálmate, Isabella – Dijo el padre de la muchacha quien la conocía lo suficiente para saber sabía que en realidad ella no era así, pero como se encontraba tan preocupada por su pequeño hijo, no le interesaba nada más. – El doctor ya llegó y eso es lo importante –Los años y experiencia del viejo Charlie impregnaba cada una de sus palabras pero no bastó para tranquilizar a su hija.

-No se preocupe – Respondió el doctor- y llámeme Edward. Lo siento – dijo dirigiéndose a Bella - No me encontraba en el hospital, vine lo más rápido que pude desde que recibí la llamada, me gustaría que se calmara para poder realizar bien mi trabajo – se notaba que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con una madre preocupada.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Está hablando en serio? No creo que sea su hijo el que se esté muriendo allí, de esa manera no estaría tan calmado, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué diría si estuviera su pequeño en el lugar del mío? –Preguntó la chica derramando algunas lágrimas de enojo.

Edward sonrió, lo que enojo mucho más a Isabella, pero éste respondió:

-Diría lo que dice la palabra del señor: "Del polvo venimos... y al polvo volveremos. Bendito sea el nombre de Dios" – Sonrió por última vez y entró al quirófano.

-Dar consejos es muy fácil cuando uno no está en el problema- murmuró la chica en los brazos de su padre aunque el doctor no alcanzó a escucharla.

La cirugía no fue fácil y se llevó varias horas, la varilla que atravesaba el cuerpo del pequeño por poco perfora uno de sus pulmones lo que hubiera sido terrible, pero al final, el talento del doctor y la gracia de Dios permitió que pudiera ser retirada con éxito y sólo necesitaría de unas cuantas semanas en recuperación para volver a la normalidad.

El Dr. Cullen salió feliz a darles las buenas nuevas a la madre y al abuelo del niño que no se movieron del lugar en el que los había dejado.

-El pequeño se encuentra bien, todo ha salido excelente- comunicó con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin esperar respuesta de los familiares, muy apurado, miró su reloj y salió corriendo. Al encontrarse unos metros alejado gritó –Si tienen alguna pregunta la enfermera la responderá con gusto- hizo un gesto con la mano señalándola y cruzó las puertas de salida.

- ¿Qué tan arrogante puede llegar a ser este tipo? –exclamó Bella- ¿No podría esperar unos minutos para preguntarle cómo está mi hijo?- La indignación se veía reflejada en su rostro.

La enfermera veía la escena con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, estaba orgullosa de Edward, había sido tan profesional dejando de lado sus problemas para venir a ayudar al pequeño y cuando llega lo recibe esta mujer diciéndole cosas terribles, no se pudo aguantar más y estallando en llanto le respondió a la madre del niño:

-El hijo del doctor murió la semana pasada –hizo una pausa suspirando al recordar al pequeño - Tenía siete años y era el niño más lindo y tierno que había visto en mi vida; el bus escolar en el que iba tuvo un accidente y sólo unos pocos niños sobrevivieron, desafortunadamente el chiquillo no estaba en ese grupo.

La cara de Bella era un poema, no sabía ni que decir, lo desagradable que había sido con Edward sin conocer nada de su vida, la hacía sentir como la peor basura del mundo. Trato de ir tras él pero Sue, la enfermera, la detuvo.

-Déjelo ir – murmuró mientras la sostenía del brazo – Cuando le llamé se encontraba en el cementerio y aún así, vino para realizar la cirugía de su hijo, déjelo terminar lo que hacía, ya salvó a su pequeño y eso era lo que usted quería.

-Debería dejar de juzgar a la gente – Continuó pero inmediatamente dejó la sala pues no quería decirle cosas horribles a Isabella, se sentía bastante molesta, conocía a Edward desde que era un retoño y sabía que la pérdida de su hijo había sido demasiado para él, no podía creer como podía venía una muchachita a juzgarlo sin conocer nada de su vida ni de lo que le podía haber sucedido.

En ocasiones juzgamos a las personas y las tildamos de esto o aquello sin razón, nosotros no somos nadie para andar por allí criticando a cuanta persona se nos aparece. Las historias que hay detrás de alguien tal vez nunca las podremos llegar a conocer y peor aún cuando están detrás de una máscara de felicidad, el juzgar no nos hace mejores personas; nunca se sabe como es su vida, lo que está pasando o lo que le ha sucedido.


End file.
